Fun At Konoha High
by Ubermac
Summary: My attempt at a high school fic. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji have been friends since Middle School Temari and Gaara are new students, dating, dances, homework the gang gets a full experience of high school. full sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1

East Konoha High

By: Ubermac

Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, and Lee have been friends snice middle school and Naruto and Hinata have been going out since 8th grade, two new students enter the school, temari and Gaara, and they become friends with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten.

A/N: This is going to be my sort of second main fic. I've seen a lot of highschool fics and they all seemed unrealistic to me. So, I've decided to give it a shot myself, and depending on the amount of reviews I get I should update very soon.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Naruto's eyes jolted open at the sound of his alarm clock, he sloppily brought his arm down on the snooze button. "Damn that things loud," He muttered. Naruto grudgingly got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower.

OOOOOOOO

After his shower, Naruto got dressed and headed towards his kitchen to eat breakfast. He grabbed some cup ramen, and proceeded to heat it over the stove. 'So, first day of sophomore year huh, this should be interesting.'

With his breakfast eaten and his teeth brushed, Naruto headed out the door of his lone apartment, and started his walk to school,

On the way to school Naruto saw Hinata walking a few yards ahead of him, he slowly creeped up behind her, then gave her a fierce hug scaring the poor girl.

Hinata turned around quickly, surprised by the sudden action, to find Naruto "Naruto-kun, don't sneak up on me like that!" She whined

"Ah, gomen Hinata-chan, it was just too tempting, after all I haven't seen you in two months. Anyway, how was your vacation to Suna?" Naruto asked letting go of Hinata and walking beside her.

"It was fun, I met this new girl, Temari, she's transferring to our school from the sand village."

"Hmm, Interesting so, is she hot?"

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she slapped him playfully on the arm, "If I were to give you my personal opinion I'll admit she's attractive, but don't get any ideas Naruto-kun."

"Hey, don't worry Hinata-chan, you know I was joking, besides how could anyone be hotter than you?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he kissed Hinata's cheek. Hinata blushed lightly, but shook it off as they approached the school doors. "so, Hinata-chan this year should be fun."

"I hope Naruto-kun."

Hinata and Naruto entered the school together to find a mess of students huddled around tables with their schedules on them. They soon found chouji, Lee, Tenten and Shikamaru in the 10th grade section with a number of schedules with them.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata," Chouji greeted as Naruto and Hinata approached them, "We picked up your schedules for you."

"Thanks Chouji-kun" Said Hinata as Chouji handed them their schedules.

Everyone then compared their schedules and talked about their summers until the bell rang. Everyone said goodbye and left to their respective homerooms. Naruto headed with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tenten toward their homeroom.

"Who's our teacher again Tenten?" asked Hinata,

"It's Hatake Kakashi." Tenten replied. The four reached the door to the classroom, and walked in.

In the classroom there were only two people sitting in desks at opposite sides of the room. One figure Hinata immediately recognized was her friend from Suna, Temari. The other one she later recognized as her un-identical twin, Gaara. "Hey, Temari-san!" Hinata greeted excitedly.

"Hinata! Good to see you, you remember Gaara, right?" Temari asked re-introducing Gaara.

"Hai, How are you Gaara-kun?"

"Well." He responded, "and you"

"Good thanks, Temari, Gaara, I want you to meet my friends, this is Naruto," She said pointing to Naruto, "And this is Tenten and Shikamaru." Tenten and Shikamaru said hello, and Temari introduced herself and Gaara.

Soon the girls started talking about girl things so Shikamaru and Naruto walked towards Gaara's desk and sat beside him.

"So, Gaara, what brings you here? I heard you were from Suna." Asked Naruto, breaking the ice.

"My father sent my sister and I here to maintain public relations with Konoha."

"Your dads the Kazekage huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"So do you and Temari live here alone?" Asked Naruto

"No, we have a 'gaurdian' named Baki."

"Yeah, Naruto's got his own place, it's where we normally hang out." Added Shikamaru

"Yeah, you and Temari should come chill with us after school, we do our homework and shit, but I've got Guitar hero and Halo 3, so its fun." Said Naruto

"Sure, I'll tell Temari."

At that moment, Kakashi finally entered the class reading an orange book. Yo, sorry I'm late, there was an old lady who needed help walking down a street or something." He lazily replied, "So, where's the rest of our class" He asked, noticing that only six of his twenty kids were present.

"I think most of them are in the halls discussing the troublesome schedules." Shikamaru replied."

Everyone continued talking until kids came filing in ten minutes late. Once everyone was present and accounted for, Kakashi introduced himself and his subject of teaching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully, Gaara, and Temari were introduced to Kiba, Lee, and Chouji at lunch. Otherwise it was a normal first day and everyone just talked about his or her summers.

Everyone was at Naruto's apartment, Chouji was sitting on a couch with Kiba and Gaara, Shikamaru was playing guitar hero against Temari, who was surprisingly good. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table that was attached to the living/sitting room with Hinata on his lap doing math homework with her and Lee and Tenten who were sitting in different chairs across from them.

"Hinata-chan this is all too confusing, why do we need algebra anyway?"

"Naruto, you're an idiot, we did all this stuff in 8th grade this is just review from algebra 1. Did you even pay attention that year, or were you too focused on Hinata?" Teased Tenten.

"Well how could I not be distracted, that was the year I asked her out, remember Hinata-chan?"

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat in the back left corner of Algebra class, staring at Hinata, who was in the desk in front of him. 'Damn I know she likes me, but it's still hard to ask it, I'll defiantly do it after class. After all Shikamaru did say that she liked me since fifth grade and Tenten confirmed it. She definitely likes me, I'm gunna do it.' After that thought the bell rung and students filed out of class, Naruto waited for Hinata and walked with her out into the hallway. "So Hinata-chan, I was thinking, do you, maybe, wannagoseeamoviewithme?" (Wanna go see a movie with me)_

"_N-nani Na-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked blushing furiosly 'Oh my god, did he just ask me out maybe I'm hearing things, don't fain, don't faint.'_

"_D-do you want to go see a movie w-with me Hinata-chan?"_

"_I-I'd love to Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered before she fell to the floor and fainted, but with a slight blush on her cheeks and a soft smile on her lips._

_Flashback end_

"Yeah, I remember Naruto-kun, that was back when I stuttered." Hinata said, recalling the memory.

"Yeah I liked when you stuttered Hinata-chan, it made me want to do bad things to you…"

"Naruto-kun, You're such a perv." Hinata responded

"Oh you know you like it Hinata-chan," Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the living room

"This is so troublesome, not even Kiba can beat you. Damn, We'll have to bring in Naruto." Shikamaru said to Temari after Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, and himself had lost to her in guitar hero.

"Yo Naruto!" Shikamaru called,

"What?!"

"Get your ass over here, we need you to play guitar hero!"

"Alright, I'll be back to finish this homework with you guys in a second." Naruto said as he walked into the living room and sat in a chair next to the couch, and picked up a guitar controller. "Ok, who am I playing,"

"Me" Temari responded picking up her own guitar.

"What a girl, No way this is gunna be too easy."

"She beat all of us Naruto." Chouji warned

"What!, even you Kiba?!"

"Yep," Kiba responded, "And by 1500 points too."

"Damn, alright you pick the song Temari."

Temari complied and scrolled down the set list with her guitar and picked the beast and the harlot on Expert. The two played the song each having more or less the same amount of points until the outro, where Temari had saved star power and used it all to get and 8x multiplyer and fly ahead of Naruto in points.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he threw down his guitar.

"Ladies And Gentlemen, we have a new guitar hero master, Sabaku No Temari!" Kiba announced Raising Temari's hand into the air.

Review to vote for pairings anything is open but Naruto and Hinata are a definite.

A/N Well theres the first chapter, sorry for all who don't play guitar hero and don't know what im talking about, but if you don't have guitar hero, buy it. Anyway that was my shot at a high school fic PLEASE REVIEW! if I get more then ten reviews I'll throw a party, and everyone who reviewed is invited.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay, just so every1 knows the characters that I did not introduce in the first chapter such as neji, sasuke, sakura, ino, and kankoru will all be introduced in this chapter or other chapters to come. Thanx 4 da reviews heres chap 2.

And note im writing this really fast cuz I got a shitload of hw I gotta do fuck homework.

Pairings:

Nejiten 3

Kibaino 1

Shikatem 3

sasuSaku 1

VOTING POLLS ARE STILL OPEN FOR PAIRINGS

Fun at Konoha High

Chapter 2

HOLLOWEEN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru greeted as Naruto entered their homeroom.

"Sup Shikamaru, Gaara" Naruto greeted

"yo" Gaara responded

"Aight, guys, in honor of today being holloween I think we should get some TPing done." Naruto whispered

"Hn, sounds good," Shikamaru replied, "are we gunna TP Sasugay like last year?" Shikamaru asked.

"I dunno, maybe, but I was thinking of TPing the school." Naruto replied

"I did that last year to my high school in Suna, luckily I didn't get caught, but it was pretty awesome the cops chased us for a while it was hilarious." Gaara added

Naruto laughed "so you have experience, Gaara?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then I think you and Shikamaru should be able to come up with an effective plan, I suck at planning." Naruto replied giving them a piece of paper to draw a map. "I'll go tell Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. Ask the girls if their in." Naruto ordered

"Troublesome, how do you plan on getting out of homeroom Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha, easy," "Kakashi-sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever"

"Nice" Naruto said to himself and proceeded to go tell Kiba, Chouji and Lee of his plans.

"Aight, Gaara, I'll go tell the girls and see if they want to come." Shikamaru announced

"cool" Gaara replied.

Shikamaru proceeded over to the desk that the girls were sitting in. "Yo, guys, in honor of Holloween we're gunna vandalize the school tonight. Are You in?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm in" Temari said happily

"I guess I'll come," said Hinata

"I wouldn't pass up the chance to vandalize the school." Tenten said boldly.

"okay, we'll talk more about it at Naruto's place after school." Shikamaru said, "Meet us there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**At Naruto's apartment **_

Everyone was seated on Naruto's couch and chairs and Shikamaru was standing in front of them explaining the plan. "And that's the plan." Shikamaru said after a long speech. "So Hinata we're going to need all of those gas scooters you have at your mansion and your walkie-talkies."

"Okay, sure"

"And Kiba, we're going to need all of your dads spraypaint." Shikamaru added, "and Naruto has the smoke bombs, stink bombs, 50 yards of fuse and Toilet Paper. Then I'll grap some rope from my house."

"And everyone dress in black hoodies so we look totally badass!" Naruto Added.

"Yosh!" everyone replied and dispersed to do they're specific jobs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone had their own gas-powered scooter and they were heading down the side of the road that led to the school. Suddenly a cop car came down the street and The groub quickly pulled into the school's football and soccer fields.

"That was Close!' Shikamaru yelled over the engines, "Naruto, did they follow us!?"

"No, we're good!" Naruto yelled back.

Everyone arrived at the school and put down the kick stand to their scooters. "Okay we're here Naruto, get out the TP give each person 5 roles and bive each person 2 stink bombs, two smoke bombs and a pack of matches, and Kiba Give each person a bottle of spraypaint!" Shikamaru announced. "Kiba, Chouji, go to the south east side of the school. Lee and Tenten head to the southwest, Naruto and Hinata go to the North East. Temari, Gaara and I will cover the North West. Let's Go!"

_**With Kiba and Chouji**_

"Okay Chouji, give me a boost, then I think I can climb to the first floor window," Kiba ordered, "and once im up there throw me the TP and a Bottle of spraypaint"

"Okay," Chouji agreed and gave Kiba a boost.

"Yosh I'm up!" Kiba announced once he climbed to the first floor window.

"Okay here is the TP!" Chouji shouted and threw him the TP

"Yosh! Got it, now pass up the spraypaint."

Chouji tossed him the spraypaint.

"Okay I'm gunna move into the school go ahead and graffiti the outside and plant your smoke bombs!" Kiba yelled

"Alright good luck!" Chouji yelled back

_**With Lee and Tenten**_

"Tenten-san, I'll give you a boost up to the vines there, then you should be able to climb them to the second floor window."

"Okay, then pass me the TP and spraypaint okay Lee?"

"Yosh! Sounds like a plan." Lee said excitedly

'ugh what a freak,' Tenten thought

Lee then grabbed Tentens shoe with both hands. Tenten then used his hands as a step and stepped up and jumped to the vines. She grabbed them and began climbing.

"Okay Lee, throw me the toilet paper first!" Tenten shouted from the second story window.

"Okay here it is!' Lee tossed her the TP. Tenten caught it and dropped into the window.

"Here comes the spraypaint!" Lee warned and threw the spraypaint. Tenten caught it and proceeded into the window.

_**With Kiba**_

"Naruto, Hinata come in" Kiba said through his radio

'We read you," Naruto said back.

"I've entered the building. I'm planting the stink bombs and smoke bombs now. Chouji is graphitizing the outside wall and planting the outside smoke bombs."

"Yosh continue planting the bombs then throw me the rope." Naruto replied.

"Got it. Over" Kiba ended the conversation then proceeded to put stink bombs inconspicuously on the ground where people would step on them. He then planted smoke bombs under many lockers with the fuses sticking out. He then proceeded to the third floor and took a long rope out of his backpack. (they all had backpacks to carry their equipment) He then tied the rope to the railing of the staircase he came up. Then he pulled out his walkie-talkie announce his accomplishments to Naruto. "Naruto do you read?"

"I hear you" Naruto replied

"The bombs are planted and the rope is tied. I'm sending it down now. Am I clear?"

"Yeah no one's hear your in the clear, send the rope."

Kiba then opened the third story window and dropped the rope.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

"Okay Hinata-chan, he dropped the rope I'm going to climb. Make sure to plant the smoke bombs and make some cool graffity." Naruto told Hinata

"Okay Naruto-kun, be safe."

"Got it, Hinata-chan." He said and gave her a soft peck on the lips, and just before he left he squeezed her right breast. "That was for good luck." Naruto said before he ran towards the rope.

"Naruto you pervert!" Hinata screamed at him. But it was no use he was already half way up when he replied,

"You know you like it Hinata-chan!"

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

"Okay Kiba I've got more smoke bombs, stink bombs, spray paint, and TP, let's go crazy!"

"Hahaha" Let's do it Kiba replied, and they ran through the halls spraying they're spraypaint everywhere and throwing TP randomly.

_**With Chouji**_

"Chouji-kun Naruto is in throw the TP to me." Chouji heard Hinata say over the radio

"Hai Hinata it's coming." Chouji replied then threw a Roll of TP over the school so it streamed over the building giving off a white contrast to the black night sky. After he threw the TP he waited and a few minutes later another white stream flew over the top of the school. Chouji waited for it to land, grabbed it and tossed it back over decorating the school with white beauty.

_**With Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara**_

"Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, do you read? It's Tenten." they heard over they're walkie talkies

"We read you" Temari replied

"Good I've planted the bombs on the second floor I heared Naruto and Kiba on the third floor, I'm on the roof now, awaiting orders." Tenten announced

"Good, The coast is clear tie the rope to something up there and throw it down, Shikamaru will be climbing up. Gaara and I will throw TP with Lee. Is he in position?" Temari asked

"Lee is in position awaiting your TP have you planted the outside bombs?"

"Yes, the outside smoke bombs are planted, are Lee's"

"Yeah, Lee's are planted I'm throwing the rope down now!" Tenten announced.

"Okay Shikamaru is heading your way."

Shikamaru climbed the rope that Tenten threw him up towards the roof. He reached the roof with ease and noticed multiple streams of toilet paper all over the roof. He also noticed that Lee, Gaara and Temari started throwing toilet paper rolls to each other.

"Okay, looks like the plan is working out well so far. But this is the most crucial part." He told Tenten. "Tenten, we need to plant my stink bombs into the main generator of the central air conditioning which is that metal box right there." Shikamaru pointed out, "I brought an electric drill so we'll dill a small hole and pour the stink bomb juice in there. Got it?"

"Sounds good let's get to it." Tenten replied.

They then proceeded to pour the stink bombs into the central air conditioning. Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba continued to litter the school walls with random graffiti such as: "FUCK SKEWL", pictures of tits, pictures of dicks and other random crap. Chouji graphitized the outside of the school in a similar fashion while passing the TP with Hinata. Everyone was just finishing their jobs when they heard a laud siren.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" they all shouted in unison. Luckily everyone had basically finished their jobs. Hinata, Chouji, Temari, Gaara, and Lee made it to their scooters. They waited there and saw two cop cars pulling into the school driveway. Without even thinking Hinata lit two smoke bombs and threw them in front of the cars. The two cars swerved and crashed into each other lightly, but the cars were still able to move. One car turned on its loudspeeker and announced: "STOP WHERE YOU ARE THIS IS THE POLICE YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST AND WILL BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY SURRENDER NOW!"

"Shit," Hinata said. "Guys I'm going after Naruto, keep them distracted!"

"Wait Hinata!" Temari called, but Hinata was already gone. "Crap! Everyone throw your smoke bombs and bring the scooters towards the building, we have to get everyone out now!"

REVIEW TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS

an: PLEASE REVIEW

i hope you liked it!


End file.
